The invention relates to a device for securing the hull of a watercraft with an opening, especially a surfboard and/or a sailboat mast, on a roof carrier which is to be installed on the roof of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a device which is provided with a locking bar extending through the opening, the lower end of which is adapted to be fixed relative to the roof carrier and the upper end of which is provided with a flange intended to be placed against the body of the boat.
In a known device for securing a hull of the watercraft, especially a surfboard, a locking bar which can extend through the opening of the hull of the watercraft can be introduced into a hollow carrier arm of the roof carrier to be securable therein by means of a lockable safety bolt. The flange which is provided on this locking bar and which prevents unauthorized removal of the hull of the watercraft is provided solely to secure against theft but not as a safety device during transport of the hull of the watercraft which hull must be fixedly held on the roof carrier by additional belts. Furthermore, such safety device can be used only in connection with a specially designed roof carrier which comprises a safety bolt in a hollow carrier arm in order to secure the lower end of the locking bar against unauthorized removal.